


Ax and Plenty

by Jennza160



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennza160/pseuds/Jennza160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the world of the Hunger Games, Carmilla and Laura are two very different tributes from District 7. Together they must survive in the fight of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Before the Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prologue/idea starter for this story. Hopefully it takes off. Thanks! Follow me on Tumblr @potsticker1234 for more Carmilla content and shenanigans.

Wood splits under the blade of my ax as I throw it against a tree. I retrieve my favorite hatchet and throw it again. Breathe. Pull back. Breathe. Extend. Breathe. Follow through. The ax head buries itself into the bark of the tree. Everything feels routine. Everything is in place.

Who am I kidding? Everything is not in place. Today twenty four innocent children will be reaped for the Capitol’s sadistic idea of a game. I am seventeen; I only have to make it through two more reapings until I am safe. Though, no one is truly safe with the Capitol looming over us.

The sound of a branch cracking snaps me back to reality. I tense up and raise my ax out of reflex.

“Whoa, careful there, cutie. I’m not a tree to be chopped down,” Carmilla says with her hands raised in the air.

“Carmilla, what are you doing here? Don’t you and you have some furniture to make or something?” I say defensively. I don’t like to be disturbed in the woods and besides, Carmilla is the last person I expected to see.

“I thought I’d take one last walk through the forest before I am possibly hurled into a fight to the death,” She sees the discomfort on my face. “Seems like I’m not the only one with that idea. Don’t worry, cupcake, you’ll be fine.” Carmilla puts her arm around me. “I know we aren’t really the best of friends, but I think you deserve to see this. Come on, I’ll show you where I like to go when I want to escape the world.”

She leads up a hill that overlooks the forest with a steep cliff on one side. When we reach the top, Carmilla drops her arm from my shoulder and climbs up the tree that hangs off the side of the cliff. I admit it, I’m surprised she can climb a tree. She really isn’t one for physical activities. I follow her lead and scale the tree. We sit on a branch together and she points out to the horizon.

“Now wasn’t that worth the trek?” I nod and appreciate her gesture of kindness. I rest my head on her shoulder and gaze at the land before us. It really is breathtaking, a whole forest is painted right in front of our eyes. We sit in silence for a beat or two.

“Are you scared?” I say, breaking the quiet. Carmilla turns to look at me, her face stoic.

“Not really for me. I’m worried for Will. He’s only fourteen, he doesn’t deserve that kind of fate.”

“Neither do you, Carmilla,” I shift so I can look her in the eye.

“Thanks, cutie, but I’m not the hero of this piece,” Her expression is stony as if she is reliving her life experiences and analyzing all of it.

“No, don’t you think that even you deserve better than this miserable life?”

She looks up at me, “Maybe I do.”

Air ships fly overhead and remind us of what is soon to come.

“We should go,” I say, getting down from the tree. Carmilla nods and follows after me.

I haven’t really gotten to know Carmilla, our jobs don’t require it. But if I was chosen and she was my district partner, I don’t think I would mind it that much.


	2. The Beginning of Our Journey Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura start the games off with a wild start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking of doing a flashback thing once in a while to break up the chapters. Most likely the chapter will be on the shorter side but I plan to update frequently. What do you think? Thanks for the support!

I wake up to the realization that I might die today.

Today. What is today? Today is the beginning of the 73rd annual Hunger Games. I don't have much time until the drop shop arrives to take us to the arena.

The last week of preparation had been stressful for Carmilla and I. While I had gotten proficient with a tomahawk, she was struggling to learn how to shoot a bow.

Carmilla Karnstein was the last thing from a fighter. Sure, she was tough but she avoided conflict as much as possible. She preferred to mess with the minds of others rather than face them head on.

Carmilla was not even supposed to be here. Back during District 7's reaping, she was not originally drawn. Her half-brother, Will, was chosen instead. I couldn't believe Carmilla selflessly volunteered herself in place of her brother. No one ever volunteers unless they might have a chance as a Career. We won't have that chance.

We were doomed from the beginning. Two unprepared tributes from the district of logging. The sponsors do not favor us. We are not expected to survive, being the only inexperienced pair. I can't wait to prove them wrong.

________

“You sure you got that, cupcake?” I turn around to see a dark haired girl walking my way with an ax and a smirk on her face. What was she doing out here? Carmilla Karnstein barely liked to get down to the grunge work of cutting down trees. She was an artist, a sculptor. With the wood that I and others cut down, she would carve it into beautiful works. Furniture, plaques, statues, you name it. She was an artist at her core, it's what she loved.

“I'll be fine, Carmilla,” I glance at her, wedging my ax into the tree trunk so I can properly speak to her.

“I'd hate for you to hurt that pretty face of yours,” she winks.

“Hey, I thought you weren't the lumber jack type,” I playfully punch her shoulder.

Carmilla casts her eyes on the ground then back up at me. “I needed the extra money this month... Will is young and someone has to care for him.”

“Oh, how noble of you, Carmilla,” I say. She shrugs it off like it's nothing, but I know that she does care.

“He's the only family I've got left,” she says before offering me a hand with the tree standing before us.

Carmilla Karnstein has a heart.

________

Our mentor, Johanna Mason, gave Carmilla and I one last piece of advice before we left for the ship, 

“Give them hell.”

This is it. This is where I prove them wrong.  
________

My heart is beating wildly to the tune of my own fear. 

I enter the launching platform before I have time to think and in a blink of an eye, I am standing before twenty three other tributes in a clearing. In the center is, of course, the Cornucopia, but that’s not what I am looking for. My eyes scan the ring of tributes until they fall on Carmilla. If she feels scared, she sure isn’t showing it. Her face is as unreadable as ever. Hopefully I will live long enough to learn to read that expression.

“Five, four, three, two…” My heart pounds.

“One…” My vision tunnels as I sprint straight for the rack of axes inside the Cornucopia. I barely notice the shouting of the other tributes as they fight over supplies and weapons. A midst the chaos I see a familiar figure dash towards me. Before I can react, Carmilla tackles me to the ground, knocking the breath out of me. 

“What the hell…” In one swift motion she pulls us both to our feet and grasps my arm. Her grip is vise like against my forearm. I look back for a split second only to realize that she had saved me from getting hit by a throwing knife. 

We run until our legs can’t take it anymore. The arena seems to be a forest-like environment; at least we have an advantage running through the woods. Carmilla leans against a tree to catch her breath.

“You okay there, creampuff?” she asks between breaths.

“Yeah, well you kind of saved me back there. You know, with a knife flying at my head and everything. Thanks,”

“Don’t mention it,” Carmilla stands up and rifles through the backpack she managed to snag at the beginning. She tosses me a water canteen and starts off in another direction.

“Umm where the hell are you going?” I ask. I know she’s not the most out doorsy type, but seriously does she know that we are in a life or death situation?

“Cutie, you should really start moving, else your face could freeze,” Carmilla doesn't stop. “Come on, I’m trying to find water.”

“Not that way you won’t. In case you didn't notice, you’re going uphill. Water doesn't flow upstream.” I say with a hint of teasing sarcasm. Carmilla turns around and huffs. 

“Fine, Miss Backwoods, you lead the way,” Carmilla holds out her arm like she is expected to be escorted. I take her arm in mine, hopefully making a show for the audience and all the sponsors. 

I don't know where we were going but for some reason it is fine. For the first time since I was reaped, I actually feel calm. Carmilla’s presence is comforting, she feels like home.


	3. This Isn't a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla pulls a fast one on Laura and it doesn't go over well.

We walk in silence for a while. It’s awfully quiet. The game makers will probably make something drastic happen. I look around and I become a nostalgic idiot. Everything reminds me of home. Carmilla is following close behind me and if it wasn’t for her, I’m sure I’d drive myself off a cliff. I hope she can’t sense my unease but it’s consuming me like a fire. 

“Cutie, we’ll be fine. Let’s just focus on finding water first,” Carmilla gives me a reassuring look and that’s when it happens.

BOOM. 

A cannon goes off so loud it almost knocks me off my feet. I feel a pair of strong arms support me. Once again Carmilla is sparing me from certain embarrassment. 

“You’ve got to stop doing this. One day I won’t be there to save you,” she says with a snarky grin.

I hope that day never comes. “Thanks, okay we really need to find water before I trip again.”

I untangle myself from her and we follow the slope of the land until I hear trickling water. I glance at Carmilla as her face lights up with anticipation. She breaks into a run towards the stream. I shake my head as I chase after her, she’s so carefree; it’s like she’s never taken a step out into the wilderness. 

My heart skips a beat when I lose sight of her and all I hear is the sound of crumbling earth.

“Oh god, Carmilla! Carm, no you stupid useless tribute!” I edge near the cliff face, “Don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead,” I look down only to be greeted with a laughing Carmilla who is clearly not in danger. 

“Oh that little scrunched up face you make when you’re scared is hilarious, buttercup,” she teases me. I can’t believe her right now. Is she even aware that this is a game of life or death? She climbs up from the little ledge she was standing on and tries to suppress a giggle. Carmilla wipes her hands off on her pants and holds them up in the air, “See, I’m fine. No scratches, no harm.”

Her banter is cut short when I grab a fistful of her jacket and pull her into me. 

“You think this is a game, Carmilla?” I glare at her, she only returns the look. 

“Well it’s called the Hunger Games for a reason, cutie,” What will it take to make her realize I’m trying to be serious here?

“Damn you, Karnstein, you are going to die out here if you keep pulling tricks like that. So I suggest you take this more seriously and start looking out for yourself.” I don’t realize how close we are until her eyes move down for a split second to glance at my lips. 

“Make me.”

And that’s it. I release her jacket with a hard shove. She stumbles back before snorting at me. I head off towards the river, ignoring the urge to push her off the cliff. 

Something about that didn’t feel entirely all too bad though. I feel blood rise to my cheeks as I think about that brief moment when I was only inches away from Carmilla. No. I can’t be having thoughts like that right now. We are trapped like animals in a fight to the death, I don’t have time to think about feelings. But, god she makes it really hard to ignore her.  
_______

Carmilla and I grow used to the sound of the cannons. Eleven have passed already, which isn’t that many considering most tributes died in the blood bath. I am surprised that we haven’t run into any other tributes yet. 

The sun, or at least the arena’s version of a sun, is beginning to go down and Carmilla and I make camp under a large pine tree. Carmilla pulls two protein bars out of her back pack and tosses me one. 

“How much stuff did you get in that thing?” I ask. It seems as if her bag is stuffed to the brim with supplies.

“A few bars, a water canteen, a butterfly knife, and… What the frilly hell is this?” she holds up a small metal bar with a metal file attached to it. I can’t help but laugh and it feels good.

“Carm, you can’t be serious,”

“No, cupcake, what is this?” she holds it up and her expression is most certainly confused.

“Oh come on, it’s like you’ve never stepped outside your house! That’s a fire starter. You make a little pile of sticks and you scrape the metal with the file and boom,” I motion with my hands, “Fire.” 

“Oh well that’s great, considering I really want to start a fire right now and let every tribute within a certain radius know that we are just sitting here, waiting to die. Because if a huge smoke plume doesn’t say ‘Kill me now’ then I don’t know what does,” Carmilla smirks at me.

I throw a tiny rock at her and smile, “You know, Carmilla, you’re a joy to have around,”

Carmilla looks down at her lap, “Thanks, cutie, I try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this has been super fun. I am writing Carmilla's character a little more carefree than her normal broody self. Tell me what you think! Follow me on Tumblr @potsticker1234 for more updates and the typical Carmilla trash posts.


	4. The Girl In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla might have crossed paths before the Games.

She sleeps into the night. Carmilla is curled up like a cat. A black cat with the softest pure as she sleeps soundly. 

I, on the other, hand can’t manage to sleep at all. The excitement and nerves of the first day have left me restless. I sit with my back to a tree as I watch Carmilla sleep. Her breathes are delicate and her hair cascades down her shoulders. How can she be so peaceful in a time like this? 

Things aren’t the same…

I allow myself to rest for a moment. My head fills with memories of a simpler time.

I think back to when I was a little girl and when my Dad first taught me how to wield an ax.  
________

“You got that there, squirt?” Dad says as I hoist the leather bag of tools onto my back.

“Yes, Dad, I can handle it. I’m a big girl!” He’s always so concerned for me, it’s been like that ever since my mother was taken away by the Capitol. Something happened, something long ago. 

Dad leans down and buttons my flannel shirt, he looks up with a smile, “Yeah, you’re right. You’re a strong one, kiddo.” He rubs my shoulder and then flexes his arm, “But one day, you’ll be big and strong just like me.” I giggle and flex my muscles too.

“Hey, well look at that, you’re already half way there! Common, Laura let’s go. The trees have gifts and we shouldn’t be late.”

We walk out the door, me with my huge sack, and Dad with his huge muscles. 

The forest we go to this time is a bit more secluded than the other logging areas, guess Dad didn’t want me to make a tree fall on a neighbor. I have been in the woods many times before but this little spot is absolutely breath taking. Huge evergreens stand hundreds of feet above me. They make my Dad look small in comparison. I can hear the sound of rushing water. A lively stream snakes its way through the forest. But what catches my eye most is a girl off in the distance. There should be no one out here except for us, yet here she is, leaning against a tree with her back to me. She looks young, maybe my age or so. Her hair is long and dark. The mysterious girl has a leaf dangling from her wrist. No… That’s a batwing? She stands there ever so still and I feel like I am looking at a painting. I turn back to ask Dad who she is, but by the time I turn my head around, she’s gone. 

He snaps me out of my trance, 

“See something there?”

“Yeah, actually… Does… Does anyone else know about this place?”

“Not that I can think of, sweetie. Must have been a shadow.”

“Oh yeah, umm a shadow,” I set the bag on top a rock and pull the ax out, “Dad, can we get started?”

“Sure thing Laura,” he guides my hand with his as he shows me how to grip the tool. It feels solid and sturdy. I can’t explain it but it feels like a piece of me, an extension of my arm. My family has been in the logging business for decades, axes are quite literally a piece of family history. Dad always told me to take pride in it.  
With no time at all I am an ax wielding master, exactly what every parent wants their child to become.

“Laura, you might just be ready to take on the family legacy. I couldn’t be more proud,” he gives me a genuine smile. Dad grabs the ax and presses the handle firmly into my chest, “This is the Hollis Legacy, don’t forget who you are and where you came from. I love you so much, Laura.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”   
________

Carmilla is the first one to wake up. I stretch my arms and yawn, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I spot her walking towards me with what looks like apples. How did she find those? Are apple trees even supposed to be in the arena?

“Morning, cupcake. Had me worried there,”

“Oh I did?” 

“Thought you were going to sleep the night away,” she tosses an apple at me, though I’m not nearly awake enough to catch it. It bounces off my chest into my lap, “You drool in your sleep, you know that cutie?”

I roll my eyes at her petty little comment, “I do not.”

“Yeah, whatever,” she raises the apple to her mouth and takes a bite out of it. I can’t help but notice how carefree she has been acting. It seems I can’t stop worrying and she does nothing but not worry. I lust for that attitude and immediately hate myself for it. We are in a life or death situation; of course I should be worried.

We sit and enjoy the rest of our fruity meal and she tells me that she found the tree in the middle of the forest. I don’t think apple trees grow with evergreens… Nonetheless I am thankful for Carmilla’s resourcefulness. She might actually know what she’s doing after all.

All good things must come to an end. 

I notice the sound before she does. A scream. It’s muffled but it’s harsh enough to be identified as a scream of sheer terror. 

No cannons go off though. My face turns sour and I spit, “That coward left the poor victim to die. Has no one taught these savages anything about a fair fight?”

“Nothing is fair in love and war,” I look up at her and she holds my gaze, “We are just all trying to live with this world we’ve been thrown into. Don’t you think for a second that you or I wouldn’t take that same chance?”

I stay silent. Who knew Carmilla to be the philosophical type.

“Cupcake, you’ve got a great shot at winning this, you know that right? And hey, we can just stay here, munching on apples all day too if you’re not up to traveling.”

“Not up to travel? Do you know who you’re talking to Miss Karnstein? Let’s go now you, profound being.”

“Fine by me, buttercup.” I help her up and only then do I realize what item she brought from home. 

The batwing bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for everything! I am going to continue writing this, sorry for the delay. Follow me on Tumblr @potsticker1234 where I will post updates and more things about the story as well as your daily needs of Carmilla. Also comment if you want to see some Carmilla POVs and if you like the flashback thing. Thanks!


	5. Soothing Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura finally run into a tribute and deal with her in an unexpected way. Turns out that Carmilla has a way with words.

We haven’t run into any other tributes so far. It’s strange and eerie, something is bound to happen.

I shove that thought to the back of my mind as I follow Carmilla’s steps. She leads us aimlessly.

“Carm, where the hell are we going?” I demand to know where she is leading us.

“A wise man once said, ‘not all those who wander are lost,’” she turns around to face me, “Besides, it’s kind of fun to just wander through the forest. It clears my head and the crisp air wakes up my senses.”

“That’s great,” I step closer to my district partner, “but you’re gonna get yourself killed,” I bump into her shoulder as if to say _take this seriously, take me seriously_.

________

We walk under the cover of the trees when I notice an intricately made net. It’s lowly suspended from the trees and is camouflaged well, but not that well. Whoever made this trap forgot to rub the hooks with mud, they outshine the surrounding forest.

“What the bloody hell, Hollis,” Carmilla growls and I clamp my hand over her mouth. She squirms under my grip, I’ve trapped her in my arms to keep her from waltzing right into the net. She rolls her deep brown eyes at me and I point to the net and usher her a _shhh_. She seems to understand because she stops struggling and I let her go.

I bend down to closer examine the trap. Looking at it now I can tell that this was made by someone who didn’t know what they were doing. It’s not set off to capture whatever walks into it, it’s just sitting there? What is this damn thing used for?

That’s when it hits me, quite literally. A giant tackles me into the net, knocking the breath out of me. In a flurry of fists and hair, I kick the giant off of me and grab my ax. The sight of my blade keeps the giant at bay, long enough for me to get a good look at her. She is tall, fierce, and bloodied up from whatever, whoever, she last ran into. She is wielding a long, metal spear that is almost as tall as she is. She lunges at me. I side step her jab and wrench the ax down on the middle of the spear, digging the point into the ground. She yells in fury and I take advantage of her blind rage, kicking her in the side causing her to release the spear. I take a defensive stance in front of her weapon and Carmilla puts the warrior in a headlock with a knife flush against her neck.

“About time you showed up, Carmilla!” seriously, where was she?

“I can’t believe you had all the fun to yourself, cutie.” I roll my eyes at her and poke the head of my ax at our newfound captive,

“And who might you be?”

With fire in her eyes, she growls at us,

“You killed him! You took him away from me!” she struggles against Carmilla’s grip but her strength has long since been fading. Carmilla sits the girl down against a tree and the girl’s tenacity leaves her.

“Calm down, you’ll be okay,” Carmilla’s words are meant to calm the girl but I find them working to reassure my own thoughts. She continues to ask questions, “Who was taken? What happened to him?”

The stranger seems to appreciate Carmilla’s sense of calm and reveals to us who she is. Danny Lawrence. District 6. She worked as a mechanic in the transportation field. Her district partner was a boy named Kirsch.

“I don’t know what happened to him… He was there went I went to sleep and gone in the morning. I found blood at our campsite and signs of a struggle. I think he’s…”

“No, don’t think like that,” Carmilla puts her hand on Danny’s shoulder, “You’ll find him, I know you will.”

That girl really does have a way with words. I almost feel like everything is actually okay.

________

The sun begins to set and my body grows tired from the weariness of today’s events. Danny had come to her senses and was determined to find her missing partner. I wanted to help her but we both knew that that wasn’t an option in these times. Carmilla gave her a protein bar and sent her on her way.

We make camp under the stars. It’s a cold night and I feel the urge to conserve heat. I lean into Carmilla and her arm naturally wraps around my side. My head fits perfectly into the crook of her neck, like a puzzle. Her soothing effect radiates even without words. I feel my thoughts settle and my restlessness chased away by Carmilla’s touch.

“How did you do that today?”

“Hmm? Do what, cupcake?” Her voice is heavy with tiredness but it sounds warm to me.

“You’re doing it right now, you’re calming people down with just your voice,” I nuzzle into her side and her hand finds mine.

“That was nothing short of acting, she would’ve killed us if we didn’t control her in some way.”

I look up into her eyes. God, the way the moon reflects off them make her look stunning, as if I’m staring into night itself. “Are you acting now?”

She squeezes my hand, “Why would I act like I care when I really do? You’re the only one I really care about in this Game.”

I yawn and press my lips to her cheek for a split second, “Goodnight, Carm.”

“Goodnight,” she rests her head and falls asleep, her chest moving with each breath.

_She cares about me._

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this more often! And tell me what you think about caring Carmilla and Badass Ax Wielding Laura! Thank you!


End file.
